Sword Division
Sword Division is the most populous military division of the New Union military. It was established by 08292 in the aftermath of Operation Dethrone. The Sword division is the backbone of the Union Military Authority, and makes up most of the population of their operations and military garrisons. Origins The Sword Division was an altered version of the Core Division of the Dominion Civil Authority. During the occupation, Core units were the primary footsoldiers in urban districts. They were most commonly seen patrolling and dealing with minor anti-civil violations. Being the most populous division, Core units were also frequently seen during judgment waivers and other high alerts. Formation During the advent of the New Union, 08292 quickly came to the conclusion that methods and training that had been geared towards maintaining urban stability would no longer be relevant in the post-uprising situation. He declared the formation of the Sword Division, shifted all his Core units into that division, and began training programs that focused on ground combat with an emphasis on squad tactics. A select few of those who excelled at this training were selected for other initiatives, including the Internal Watch and the Shadow Division. Skills and Capabilities Due to their new training regimens, all but the newest recruited Sword units are capable combatants. While most Sword unit weapons training is done with standard pistols and SMGs, they are trained to use whatever is at their disposal to get the job done. In the early days of the New Union, most deployed Sword units utilize ballistic SMGs and assault rifles, though some utilized other specialty weapons. As time went on, submachine guns started to be phased out, while heavy machine guns and various types of plasma rifles started to be phased into regular service. Sword units are typically organized into specific squads, which can be linked together as needed to form larger scale forces, depending on what the situation requires. The combat strategies of the Sword division tend to be quite aggressive, with larger scale assaults being reinforced by ground vehicles and Airwatch forces. Subdivisions Over time, the New Union began providing specialized training programs to their main military division. While the majority of Sword units are still general infantry, there were several specializations they can be trained into. Training This subdivision is populated by Sword units ranked from 02 up to Division Officer. It is responsible for the initial training of new recruits to the New Union military. They also engage in remedial training for those who need it, basic weapons training for Union Civil Authority officials, and tactical and weapons training for the Vanguard. Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons troopers are trained in the use of heavier machine guns, as well as grenade and rocket launchers for purposes of squad suppression and anti-materiel operations. Their training focuses on building the strength and endurance necessary to use heavy weapons effectively. Heavy Weapons troopers are armored more heavily than their standard Sword counterparts, and carry a significant amount of ammunition with them into the field. Field Medics Field Medics were Sword units given basic medical training by Vice or Judge units. This training enabled field units to stabilize most minor and moderate injuries for transport back to New Union facilities. These units are equipped with small medkits, and have additional functions in their HUD that were initially developed for the Vice division. These units filled the void for garrisons with limited medical personnel. Blaze Blaze troopers are given special flame-resistant uniforms. They utilize incendiary weapons such as flamethrowers and incendiary grenades, though they also often carry small sub machine guns or automatic handguns for use in a pinch. These units are mostly used to burn away Xectites and Exodytes, though they also had other uses. Military Police The Sword MP subdivision was formed by 00707 towards the end of her time in the New Union as a means of both drawing down the Judge program and to create a force specifically tasked with law enforcement in cities and various settlements, rather than using regular military forces to engage in law enforcement actions. The subdivision continued to exist after the Second Schism, though as the New Union's focus changed, their numbers began to decline as members shifted to other subdivisions. Sword MPs were given riot control training and various non-lethal methods of dealing with offenders, though they had various sidearms and smaller submachine guns available in situations where more lethal methods were necessary. Close Quarters The Close Quarters troopers were specialized in engaging enemies at closer ranges. While capable in general combat, their specialty is in engaging enemies within urban areas and within various structures. Many Close Quarters troopers opt for shotguns in use in their operations, and some make use of various melee weapons. As of early 2023, the Close Quarters subdivision was being bolstered in numbers by former Sword MPs who changed subdivisions as the Military Police program was drawn down, and since some of their training was transferable to the new subdivision. . Deployment Sword units make up the majority of the New Union's fighting force, and as such can be found most anywhere the New Union has some presence. They are found in their highest numbers at New Union headquarters, NU-controlled cities, and major military bases. In the early days of the New Union, Sword units were initially tasked with perimeter security. As the New Union expanded, Sword units were deployed to New Union-aligned settlements, newly acquired outposts, and acted as the main force of the NU military. Category:Factions Category:Divisions Category:New Union